Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social networking system.
Interactions in a social networking system may include the sharing of content. In some instances, public figures can utilize the social networking system as a platform to broadcast content to an audience of fans and other interested users. When the content is interesting, the audience for the content can be large. A large audience can include various types of members in a community of the social networking system. For example, some audience members can include users who are connections with one another in a social network. As another example, some audience members can include famous personalities or authorities in relation to subject matter reflected in the content.